


Why Am I Here

by Tfpfangirl13



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfpfangirl13/pseuds/Tfpfangirl13
Summary: 6 girls are transported to the transformers prime universe where some crazy things go on. (I suck at summaries)





	1. WTF

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my OC's

'Suzanne pov.'  
"I do not like Shane!!!" Came the angry voice from the living room of an Oklahoman home. 

"But why Cara? He's so sweet!!!" Asks our cousin Grace exasperated. Oh hey there!!! You're probably wondering why two blonde girls are fighting in my living room. Well my name's Suzanne Wolfe and the girls having a throw down are my 14 year-old sis Cara, and my 15 year-old cousin Grace who I'm 5 days older than. 

"You idiots better get out of the way so I can watch the autobots beat up Starscream!!!!" And that's my BFF Amber, she's 19 and- WAIT WHAT 

"Did you say beat up starscream?!?!" I shout, shoving them aside 

"Arcee you bitch leave him alone!!!!" I scream at the TV. Did I mention I love transformers? No? Well I'm obsessed with Starscream I even call him Lord Starscream. 

"Ow Suzanne, that hurt!!!" Whines Grace, the girl who beat up the whole football team with her softball bat without breaking a sweat, pouting like a 3 year-old. 

"Hallo freaks and frauleins!" Shout Carla and Cassy bursting through the front door. 

"Carla!!! Arcee beat up Starscream again." I say jumping on her back like an idiot. 

"I got the DVD's with all seasons on them." She says and I scream most likely shattering their ears. 

*1 hour later*

We had been watching the DVD for an hour when the lights went out and the TV started glowing. 

"What is that?!" Shouts Carla holding Cara and backing away. Before we can do anything we're all sucked in and and everything goes dark.

I wake up feeling like I'd been hit by a truck(lol). I look around to find- Holy shit my friends are robots!!! All of a sudden little images pop up in my eyes and I slowly look down... and scream bloody murder. That manages to wake them the rest of the way up while I continue to fangirl.  'Woah I didn't know shelbie could scream like that' a groggy voice groans in my head. 'Amber? Wait if we can here each other's thoughts, hm Grace? Can you hear me?' I ask experimentally 'Ah you guys are in my head!!!' Yep we're a trine. 

"Cara can you hear anyone's thoughts?" I ask my sister who's currently flipping out.

"Carla and Cassy are in my head!" She shrieks. 

"Everyone calm down and let me explain." I say taking control.  They all look at me frightened of the new conditions. I take a look at their paint jobs and forms, Cara is a little smaller than Bumblebee and has pink plating with white accents, Amber is the same size as Ratchet and has light blue paint with black accents, Grace is the size of Breakdown with maroon plating with black and white accents like her softball uniform, Carla is the same size as Knockout with hot pink plating with silver accents, and Cassy is slightly smaller and more lithe with yellow plating and white accents. Finally I look at myself and am shocked to see I'm as big as Ultra Magnus with a frame similar to Airachnid's with black plating and red accents. Suddenly a blue form, a yellow form, and a black form slam into Amber and Carla. I give an enraged shriek and scream 

"Leave my trine mate alone!" Before ripping the blue and yellow forms off them while Cassy tackles the black form. 

"Stop! Release them!" A deep baritone I would know anywhere calls. I look down at the forms I'm currently head locking and find Arcee and Bumblebee in my grasp and Cassy holding Soundwave to the ground with a snarl. I release them and back away in front of my injured trine mates snarling while Grace jumps in front of the others protectively. 

"We mean no harm." I say calmly. 

"Oh yeah? Cause I thought differently." Arcee snarks back holding soundwave up.

"You attacked us without questioning us first." I say before noticing the rest of the autobots and decepticons file in behind them weapons aimed at us, next thing I know everyone is shouting and fighting and I hear one panicked thought from Grace my youngest trine mate and shout 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" And they all freeze shocked.

"We don't belong in this world" I start off.

"We're scared and lost and they attacked us so I defended my trine mates, is that wrong?" I say tearing up starting to shake. Optimus stepped toward me carefully 

"What do you mean by that?" He asked soothingly 

"It means we were watching TV as humans one minute and the next we're giant robots being attacked for no reason!!!" Grace shouts jumping in front of me angrily. 

"Look we're sorry we attacked,  we thought you were enemies" Says bumblebee, he must have gotten his voice box fixed. 

"Next time don't attack my friends without question." I say angrily glaring at Arcee. 

"You say you used to be human?" Asks a small voice and I look down to see Jack, Miko, and Raph looking at us in awe. I'm about to answer when...

"Um guys are the copters good or bad?" I hear Cara ask my head snaps to the approaching machines and she screams. That scream is all me, Amber, and Grace need to hear to figure out our weapons systems. Grace reaches for her back and brings back a huge softball bat with sharp curvy spikes, Amber turns into a beast mode which should surprise me but it doesn't, and I reach towards my hips and bring out two long curved swords almost like machetes. The humans land on the ground and I see Silas snickering with some sort of weapon in his hand that looks like a small spark extractor. He shoots it toward Optimus and Megatron while his minions shoot the others. 

"Very good, I couldn't have done better myself." I walk to him doing my best to look sultry while crying on the inside. 

"Why thank you miss..." I fake a sly smile.

"Scarlet, this is my trine Moonblade (Amber) and Sun dasher (Gracie) we were about to fight them all for dominance of this world , but I had no idea there would be such intelligent beings here." I say giggling. I ask if I can finish them off and when he hands me the machine I toss it in the air and slash it with my blades while Grace and Amber do the same with the rest.

"I can't believe that worked! I know it worked in when I beat up those bullies but this is hilarious!" I laugh uncontrollably. Amber and Grace share a look and I walk toward a stealth RAH-66 Comanche and scan it before transforming and hovering. I look around before shooting down the escaping enemy, and changing back mid air and doing a double back flip beside my friends. 

"I think it would be best if we all left now." Optimus speaks, looking warily at the oncoming fighter jets. Starscream shoots us a look before motioning for us to follow and shooting into the air. Amber carries Grace while Predaking looks at me and Grace disgusted before he to takes flight to the near by base. 

"If you would please come this way-" Optimus motions for me. I smirk and take off after my trine mates. This is going to be fun!


	2. Sorting It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my OC's

'Suzanne pov.'  
We land on the nemesis gracefully and the others welcome us. Arcee glares at me and I whimper backing into Amber which Predaking snarls at, in turn making my trine very anxious. I think Predaking likes Amber or something cause he keeps treating me and Grace like we're filthy worms. I see Grace eyeing Ultra Magnus with a sly smile, and I admit my face plates heat up when I look at Optimus. 

"What's going on here? Who are they?!?!" Asks Ratchet stepping into the room. 

"They say they're from another dimension." Snarks Arcee lamely. I glare at her and suddenly I feel very dizzy. 

"Oh my god Suzanne!!" Grace shrieks and I feel a slight movement but it still feels like I'm standing up. 

"I wanna lay down. " I manage to gasp out.

"Suzanne you are laying down." Amber tells me cradling my helm softly. 

"What's wrong with her?!" I hear Ratchet demand. 

"Don't worry this happens all the time." Gracie and Amber pick me up together grunting from my weight. 

"You guys got a spare room?" Grace asks and I reach up to flick her forehead. 

"Use correct grammar." I whisper annoyed that a 15 year-old can't use the correct grammar in front of a prime.

"Follow me." Jack motions down a hall and together they carry me to a plain looking room with red and silver walls. 

"Dude you gotta shrink some or we're gonna have to grow." Grace grunts plopping me down on the berth then dramatically laying down on me. 

"Get off me before I drop kick you." I growl playfully. 

"I know someone you wouldn't say that to." Amber jokes waggling her eyebrows and setting jack on a little pillow on the side table so he won't get squashed. 

"I'm sorry about Arcee, she can get a little over defensive." He says rubbing his neck.

"That's why you have a crush on Airachnid right?" I ask innocently with a small smirk.

"How did you know that?!?!" He says scrambling on to the berth. I snorted and said 

"I have five uncles, one brother, two grandfather's, and three boy cousins,  I think I would know when a man likes somebody." He looks at me with wide eyes. 

"I won't tell Airachnid if you don't tell Ultra Magnus, Optimus, and Predaking we wanna have their babies." I stop paying attention and start thinking about my own 8 year old bro McHale, and the cute face he makes when he's mad at me-stop thinking sad thoughts you pathetic weakling. There's a muffled "shut up" at the door and it slides open while four forms topple through the door falling on top of each other and we knew the only bots we didn't want to know, knew that we liked them.

"We need to talk." Mumble Airachnid, Ultra Magnus, and Predaking scooping up my trine mates and Jack before rushing to their private quarters. I feel my face plates heat up while I look at the floor suddenly finding the concrete to look very very cool.

"I assume you know what a sparkmate is?" His deep voice trembles making me shiver.

"It's the one person or bot that Primus creates specially for you, that you recognize as yours when you first meet and should the bond be strong enough, completely feel the other half without being near them." I state almost from memory fearing he would tell me we could not be for he had a mate already and that I was a fool.

"I believe you are mine and I want to ask to be with you as long as you allow." I jerk surprisingly and look at him shocked, why would he want me? Why would he acknowledge my existence? Why... is what I should have been thinking but instead my brain came up with " those long lovely legs... mmm mama wants a slice of that!!!" Bad brain no no!!!! " you know you want it, you know you want iiiit" Ah stop!!! 

"Mmm lovely legs" I slap a servo over my mouth and release a squeak when I feel his chest rumble with soft laughter. 

"I'll take that as a yes then." I snort and swoop in for a little kiss before laughing and darting into the hall meeting up with my frantic trine mates and Jack. 

"I think I broke Predaking!!!" Amber squeals while Grace and Jack nod, shocked at kissing their crushes.

"Jack this must be awesome for you, I mean you knew Airachnid for a while before she admitted her feelings." We all chuckle before a loud enraged shriek filled our audios.

"What did you do to them you witches!!! And Jack get away from them." Arcee says rushing forward. My optics widen and I scoop up Jack before he's stepped on by the bitch of the century.

"You almost stepped on him you bitch." I growl lowly crouching low and holding him to my chasis. I swiftly pass him to Grace and run at Arcee when I feel a shock go through me. I collapse before I reach her and see a blurry shockwave step beside her while Dreadwing and Skyquake hold my trine mates from getting to me.

All I hear before I black out is a loud and angry roar, two shouts of rage, and one feminine shriek. I guess Optimus is my sparkmate. I smile before drifting off while my sparkmate cradles my head.


	3. New POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see things from little sister point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my OC's

Cara POV

I can't believe we're here in this freaky world, and with Cassy and Carla no less. I didn't tell my sister but they've been really horrible to me since a few months ago when I dated Cassy's crush without knowing she liked him. I jolt when I feel a servo thingy on my shoulder and look up to see, oh what's his name? Bru- buml- Oh bumblebee! 

"Yes?" I ask trying to hide my tears shyly.

"You're crying... why? Aren't you happy your trine is with you?" I look around before shaking my head sadly and sobbing a little. He makes this tortured sound before pulling me to him and I look up shocked.

"U-um I was going t-to wait but d-do you know what a sparkmate is?" I shake my head and he explains the situation with sparkmates and bonding. When he finishes I sit there shocked and he lets out a sad little beep before getting up thinking I was rejecting him. I pull him back to me, unclipping his cute little face mask while he's in a daze and staring at the scars on his face. He jolts and tries to pull away but I giggle and smile at him.

"In my family scars are very attractive and noble because they show a strong past. To me you look very... sexy." I haven't giggled or smiled since they started being mean to me. All of a sudden there's a sharp pain in my back and a loud sound coming from the hall. I rush out to see my big sister be attacked and I enter full bitch mode. I feel the world shift and I'm on all fours, but it feels normal and I instinctively let out a roar and pounce on shockwave biting into his plating and growling like a wild cat.

I look over and Optimus is cradling my sister and I look for Bumblebee. 

"Aw, don't you look cute." Grace says kneeling beside me and petting my head. I look at the shiny metal to my left and rear my head back at the image of a panther like cybertronian. 

"This is so cool! I'm glad someone else is a predacon besides me." Amber smiles at me in a comforting way and pushes a point between my ear and neck and I shift back to my bipedal mode before I'm scooped up by Bumblebee who's whirring worriedly and brushing his servos over my helm. 

"Let's get her to the med bay quickly." Airachnid interjects helping optimus pick my sister up while Grace, Amber, and I follow worriedly. We arrive in the medbay and Ratchet orders Breakdown and Knockout to get his supplies. He puts a cleansing gell on her wounds and I hiss at a small pain coming from my back.

"Siblings usually have a small bond connecting their sparks." Breakdown offers with a comforting smile while Bumblebee rubs my back making small beeps and whirrs to comfort me while we wait. Finally an hour later Ratchet let's us talk to her. We barge in and Amber sits on the berth rubbing my sisters head while me and Grace get her some energon.

"So I hear my baby sis is a predacon, way to go Cara." She chuckles weakly while I pout.

"Dude I'm only 13 months younger than you." Amber smiles at me and signals me to transform into my beast mode. I comply and drape myself on my big sister daring Arcee to even think about hurting her. I fall into recharge thinking about my sparkmate and my friends... my real ones.


	4. Revenge Is Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my OC's

'Suzanne pov.'  
I feel gentle servos caressing my helm when I wake from stasis and I look to my right to see Grace and Amber snickering as they draw on all of our sparkmates as they recharge and Jack and Cara biting their lips to keep from busting out laughing. I notice Amber drew 'Amber's bitch' on Predaking and Grace writing 'G-dawgs weekend slice' on Magnus and I slam my servos over my mouth while Cara and Jack practically lay on me doing that weird silent laugh thing that sounds like their hyperventilating. I stealthily write 'This ass belongs to the Wolfe girl #1... deal with it bitches' on Optimus and Cara writes 'I'm like Santa, touch my man and I'll  find where you live' on Bumblebee. 

"Well you definitely don't like that Shane dude." Jack says with a snort and Cara glares at Grace. Airachnid shifts and I take notice of the nicely painted heart with the words 'our love is eternal' in the midst of Grace's doodles and we make an awwwww sound at Jack, who belly flops on my huge pillow with a groan. Cara trips and drops her pink spray paint which sprays on Grace making her drop hers on Amber and there on.

"Ah shit that burns!" I hear Jack scream and I choke and cough as Ambers paint makes its way into my intake. I scoop Jack up and run out of the room when it wears off with my friends behind me. Before Cara leaves she shifts and let's out a roar waking our mates while Amber slams the door shut. We laugh and scream down the hall and everyone looks at us weird while Knockout and Starscream give me a thumbs up while they look at Breakdown and Megatron deviously while the latter looked frightened.

"Ahhhh what the frag!!!" Four mech and one femme voices shout from behind and Cara falls over laughing so I scoop up Jack while Amber and Grace drag Cara along.

"Suzanne!" "Amber!" "Grace!" "Cara!" "Jack!" We hear our mates yell as the bots around us crack up. All of a sudden we crash into two bots and look up to see Arcee and Shockwave. 

"Well someone's better, I just wonder if you were faking." Arcee snarls and Amber steps forward and growls in her face.

"That is not a wise thing to do." Shockwave points a gun toward Amber and I tackle him.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Amber shrieks as she claws at Arcee. Arcee kicks her off and shoots her in the shoulder and Jack runs off.

"Guys help!!!" I hear him screaming. I hiss as my not fully healed back is stretched while I fight Shockwave. He shoves me to the ground and puts his pede on my throat and I close my eyes. I hear a bang followed by the pressure leaving my throat and I see megatron standing with his plasma canon smoking and Starscream flipping out on Arcee. Megatron gives me a soft smile and helps me up.

"I could not let my new sister be harmed." Me and him turn to see Knockout and Starscream holding Arcee while Amber and Grace take turns bitch slapping her while Breakdown takes pictures. Our mates step into the room and their jaws drop before they break into laughter. 

Four vehicons arrive to drag Arcee and Shockwave away while Amber growls at them. 

"Alright love we better get that graffiti off of you." I giggle and my friends agree.

"I might want to keep mine." Airachnid interjects smiling blissfully at Jack. With that we all part ways to rid our mates of their graffiti.


	5. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk at this point, enjoy.

'Suzanne pov.'

*5 months later, around Christmas*

"Everyone to the bridge we've got a situation." We hear Wheeljack inform over the intercom as me and Amber are practicing arial moves with Starscream. We drop onto the flight deck by our mates and head to the bridge room. When we arrive Soundwave and Ratchet are looking between the multiple big screens and data pads. On the screen four energon signals show, but they're surrounded by human signals.

"Mech." I growl my optics darkening. Optimus steps to the main monitor and gets a surprised look on his face.

"These signals are like yours when you first showed." I grow worried when he says that and I open my mouth to speak when I feel my spark pull towards Cara and Bumblebee's room. I snap my helm in that direction and take off hearing a struggle as I draw near with Bumblebee beside me. We arrive to see Carla and Cassy screaming at Cara calling her names and I... lost it. I grab the bitches and drag them toward Ambers new lab, Shockwave's old one.

"Amber! Knockout! I do believe it's time for surgery." I say as I throw the bitches on two berths and strap them in. Knockout steps from outside and gives the offending party a devious smile while Amber glares at them. They had been mean to Cara for a while and we thought they were just joking... well I saw Cara's memories while they were fighting and the things had hurt her several times. 

"Let's go. I have a weird feeling about those signals." I say as I walk past the others. Cara gives me that adoring puppy look and follows the others to the ground bridge. Starscream, Amber, Grace, and I, along with a few clones take off while Grace jumps on Ambers back. As we get closer to the signals I see the others emerge from a ground bridge below with my spark mate in the lead. We land near the others behind a large rock formation and slowly step around to see mech surrounding two femmes, one a little older than a sparkling with purple, black, and silver plating, the other a little taller than Grace with grey and purple plating. The two others are mechs, one a little older than the younger femme with green and black plating, the other looks older than me by a few years with red and grey plating.

"Leave them alone! They're not even that old!" The older mech yells... wait, I know that voice!!!! I shriek in rage when I realize that they all resemble my 21 year old  cousin Coal and 8 year old little brother Michael, while the femmes are Grace's 14 year old sister Haven and their 6 year old sister Rebecca(B-becc or Becky-B for short). I rush toward my bro and Becca scooping them up while Grace jumps in front of Haven and a slightly injured Coal. The battle is short lived seeing as almost all the bots are here. 

"Coaly! Bubby! You're here!!!" I scream as I accidentally crush them with a hug.

"Optimus darling this is my cousin Coal, and my baby brother Michael." My mate looks at me shocked but gives a small smile to my scared brother.

"Hey man are you alr- woah." Says Smokescreen cutting himself off when he looks in Coal's optics. O.M.F.G. they're mates aren't they? This is so kawaii!!! Coal looks confused but then his jaw drops as he looks back at Smokescreen. 

"Michael!!! Oh my sweet little cousin come here!" My brother was always Grace's favorite, I have no idea why.

"Hey its my turn to hug him Grace!" Cara snaps as she crushes our little brother to her. I laugh and go to hug Haven and Becca, but Haven's looking at Bulkhead like he just offered to buy her a pony and he's looking at her like she's a goddess. I give an exhausted sigh and pick Becca up.

"Becca you wanna meet mine and Grace's mates?" I ask to soothe her. She nods shyly and I skip to Ultra Magnus and Optimus who are looking at Coal and Smokescreen with weird looks on their faces.

"Optimus, Ultra Magnus, this is Rebecca, she's Grace's little sister." I say sweetly giving Ultra Magnus a pointed look. He gets a baffled look and looks at her weird.

"You're absolutely gorgeous lady Rebecca!" He says shocked giving me a wink. I giggle and turn to Becca who looks really happy.

"Becky-B this is Grace's mate Ultra Magnus, and my darling mate Optimus Prime." She looks shyly at them before she's plucked out of my arms by a squealing blurr and I blink a few times before I realize Amber took her out of my arms and is now running with her laughing.

"Run from the sparkmates!" Shrieks Amber jokingly and I take off away from my mate laughing like a maniac. By now everyone else has caught on and were currently jokingly fleeing from their mates. Grace turns into her new ram 3500 form and I toss Becca in the bed so she can participate and Amber scoops up my brother while I run alongside Cara. I feel myself tackled as Optimus catches up to me. I start to struggle, oh why did I tell him where I'm ticklish at?

"Optimus puh-lease! I can't ah t-take being ah t-tickled,  bahahaha!!!!" I look to the side and see Coal holding a grumbling Smokescreen and Predaking is still chasing Amber while she tosses my brother to Cara, who's darting in a zigzag pattern while throwing clods of dirt at Bumblebee.

"Run Grace run!" I squeal as Magnus comes close to grabbing her. Optimus throws me in the air and catches me bridal style while I laugh like a maniac.

"What is going on here?!?!" Shouts a grumpy voice behind us everyone stops Amber and Starscream drop from flight landing on their mates with an 'oomph' as we turn to see Ratchet standing with a shocked looking Wheeljack. 

"Oh my brother and cousins showed from our world out of nowhere, really it's no big deal." Wheeljack smiles at my brother, and Ratchet sneaks over to me and whispers "I have those scans you wanted ready in the med bay." I nod subtly getting nervous. I had been feeling weird lately so I asked Ratchet to run a bunch of scans. 

"Wolfe's (my last name) roll time!" I shout and Coal grabs my bro while Grace shouts for the Heart's (her last name) to get their buts in the ground bridge. Instead of flying back we walk through the bridge so my bro and Rebecca aren't too scared.

"Yo Soundwave look sparklings." I say calmly to the mute mech who in turn drops the data pad he's holding. Soundwave and I have become close friends and always talked about wanting to be sparked (pregnant). He kneels and gives them energon sweets and they cautiously try the new form of food. I smile slipping off to the med bay to see Ratchet. When I arrive he's looking happy and shocked at the same time. He excitedly points to the 5th one, a spark test? Is something wrong with my spark? Oh primus... I'm carrying a sparkling!!!


	6. 8 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird shit guys. Just...weird funny shit

'Suzanne pov'

"Do we have any energon sweets? Ooh what about rust sticks? Oh wait Heatwave will you make me some of your famous low-grade?" Man I sound whiny, oh well I'm 9 months pregnant I can be whiny if I want. A while after I got pregnant the rescue bots came to visit us with their humans, and guess what? Shockwave was being mind controlled by Arcee somehow and after we got the device removed Shockwave looked at Heatwave and got all mushy, and then Heatwave dragged Shockwave to his private quarters growling 'mine' the whole way, while I whooped and screamed 'you go mech!' and like every other bot with a mate, dragged Optimus to our private quarters. Heatwave, Smokescreen, and Amber are all about 8 months pregnant, Amber with a Mechling, and Heatwave and Smokescreen are both having twins and Ratchet thinks they might all have early pregnancy's but it's alright. Ratchet is the only one who knows what I'm having because me and Optimus want it to be a surprise. 

"Sweet spark, you can have anything you want." Optimus is so sweet he's just, WOW. Becca squirms in my arms while I cuddle with her and start to make calming chirping sounds. Ratchet basically arrested all of the pregnant bots to the medbay because we kept having false alarms. I look over at Coal and Smokescreen who are nuzzling eachother.

"Awww kawaii-desu!" I squeal as Smokescreen's faceplates heat up. Optimus gives me a nice long kiss and mournfully looks at the door. He has stuff to do and I get annoyed when he chooses to spend all night watching me and then does tons of work, I'm thinking of having Ratchet give him a medbay arrest. I feel three tiny kicks in my stomach and I freeze as warnings pop up in my optics. I pass Becca to Coal and calmly alert the others

"Ratchet! Optimus! I think it's time." I breathe as Optimus passes out cold and Ratchet pushes the others away. 'Okay Suzanne this is it, breathe don't flip out.' I think as my spark chamber is opened to reveal... triplets! A perfect trine! Oh starscream is going to be so pleased to see a little seekerling trine! You see me and Airachnid are actually a different form of seeker, but still seekers nonetheless. I take a calm breath before Ratchet steps up.

1 hour later

"Push!!! Come on! Last one you can do it!!!" Ratchet encourages while the now awake Optimus is getting his servos crushed by me. 

"You did this to me!" I shriek as I grab Optimus' helm and growl at him. His optics widened and he nervously chuckles. At last I hear the wonderful sound of my sparkling crying and get a peaceful look on my face and reach for my two little mechling's while Optimus cradles our sweet little femme.

"Hey guess who went into labor after you Sue?" Coal asks with a slight smirk wheeling in Smokescreen and their twins.

"Who?" I ask sleepily cuddling my sons.

"Everyone!" Heatwave answers being wheeled in by Shockwave. Heatwave's two femmelings look like him but have Shockwave's colors and one has one yellow optic instead of two, and the other had two red.

"Yeah Amber literally kicked Predaking out of her delivery room while he was helping Knockout." Smokescreen adds laughing as his daughter grabs at his son.

"I did not!" Amber growls as Predaking sets her on the bed next to me while she cradles her son.

"I have it recorded!" Knockout says shoving his data pad in my face. Everyone cracks up and that makes the sparklings start giggling. 

"Where are they? Show me the little darlings!" Starscream shrieks as him and Cara shove their way beside my bed. He gives them looks of awe before picking up my oldest mechling. 

"What are their names?" He asks making cooing sounds at my son.

"The femme is Sapphire because of her blue and black plating, the black and red mech is Crimson because his optics are crimson red like mine, and the blue and silver mech is Mooncatcher because his optics seem to glow like the moon." I inform nuzzling my youngest child, Mooncatcher. I smile as Megatron steps into the room, smiling at the sparklings

"Let me see my little niece Optimus." He smiles gently as he cradles his little niece who in turn grabs onto the sides of his helm and giggles. Mooncatcher starts to cry and I begin to sing an old song my dad taught me. *sigh* I miss him. 

"Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one, when you play,  
Pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew all about you,  
They'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your hair down to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine." The others look at me in awe as I finish singing, and Mooncatcher yawns before falling asleep. 

"Man your kids are lucky they don't look like you Coal." Cara says faking relief and squeals as she's lifted off the ground by Coal. We were always closer to him than any one else, even our brother. 

"Hopefully if you have kids they look like Bumblebee." I joke, watching her gasp in false hurt.

"Betrayed by my own sister! What a cruel world!" She says dramatically going limp in his arms. I roll my optics at them and Ratchet steps in looking annoyed at them.

"Alright out the sparklings have to be fed!" He orders and forces them out of my space. He grabs a stuttering Optimus and Megatron while me and Starscream feed my sparklings. I look in my sons eyes and let loose a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Starscream asks with a knowing tone while the others look at me suspiciously.

"I just... I miss my family that's all." I frown while Steve walks in holding Becca. I totally flipped when I found out that Steve was real, and I flipped out even more when I found out that he, Starscream, and Megatron were a trine. 

"This one is a handful after an hour of driving around desert land." I laugh as Becca hops on the bed and peeks at Mooncatcher then pulls back giggling. 

"So I forgot to ask what did you guys name your sparklings?" I ask excited as they hold up their sparklings. 

"The silver and red femme is Firefox, the yellow and blue mech is Takedown." Smokescreen informs nuzzling his children.

"The purple and blue one is Artemis, and her purple and red sister is Solaria." Heatwave states affectionately.  We all turn to Amber and she grins widely holding her son up.

"His name is-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a cliffhanger. We all love those.


	7. Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I just now putting this up

I'm dedicating this chapter to my cousin  who suffers from seizures, because she had an episode the other day without any warning that it would happen, so I did this to get my mind off the bad thoughts.

*start story*

"-Stormprince, his name is Stormprince." I squeal as I lean over to my 'nephew'.

"Welcome to the world, my little prince." I coo at him as we all settle onto the floor on a pile of pillows and blankets with our sparklings. 

"I think I'd like to have a sparkling soon." Steve states suddenly and Starscream chokes while Megatron passes out. I thought it was adorable how they treated him like a queen. 

"What did I say?" Steve asks innocently while I guffaw and the others snicker at them. Steve shrugs and takes Becca to the monitor room. 

"Everyone, Wheeljack owes me 10 energon cubes." Steve announces and the whole ship erupts with cheers. I smack my forehead. I can't believe they bet on how many sparklings I would have. I shrug it off and go back to adoring my children. 

"Sup cous." Grace steps into the room and sits by me studying my sparklings with a sad smile on her face. She probably misses her two year old brother Boston. Crimson stirs and looks at Grace with his cute little optics. I nudge her and motion for her to pick him up.

"He looks like you." She whispers and kisses his forehead. I nod and think of my father, and the rest of my family. I get angry as I remember how horribly my mother treated me, and I vow to never treat my children like that, I would rather die. She always screamed at me for little things like forgetting to put on my acne cream, or if I got a B in a subject, sometimes even calling me useless. Grace and Amber were always there with a shoulder to cry on, I guess that's why we're a trine. I don't know if it's possible now, but Grace used to have really bad seizures when we were human. I would always get so scared when me and my siblings were sitting there and my mom would rush off all of a sudden shouting about Grace. When she had to stay up through the night I would stay up and text her, even on school nights. I hug her to me suddenly and start crying, afraid of something happening to her.

"Shh, it's ok, shh." They all soothe me as I cry harder. I feel a light touch on my thigh and we look to see the sparklings with curious optics. I crush my children to me and start to calm down. I feel strong arms wrap around us and I look up to meet the blue optics of my mate. He gives me a worried look and I feel my face plates heat up.

"I'm fine sweet-spark, really I was just thinking about my family too much." I assure as I let my children go to their future sparkmates. I hear a 'bee-wop' and Bumblebee comes into the room with some of the others. I laugh at Soundwave and Wheeljack looking at Ratchet longingly. They both had huge crushes on him and I knew they were all sparkmates, but I thought I'd wait till they snapped and dragged him off to say anything.

"Awww they look so cute." Coo's Kade at Heatwave's daughter's. Shockwave and I knew a little secret that some of the humans besides Jack were sparkmates with some of the bots and cons, but we waited to tell them. Shockwave and Heatwave were perfect for Kade, Graham was of course perfect for Boulder, Dani for Blades, Miko for Bulkhead and Haven, and Cody for Chase. We wanted to wait for them to figure it out for the same reason as Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Soundwave, because it would be hilarious! 

"Real manly Kade." I snort as the others bust out laughing. He sticks his tongue out at me and him and Cody continue playing with the sparklings. I smile at them and subconsciously my thoughts drift to my mate. I feel a tap on my shoulder and see J8n3 (Jane) a drone I'd come to be friends with pointing to the other parents who are leaving. I feel my optics bulge as the humans stomp to their sparkmates and order them to follow. 

"Go ahead, we got this." She whispers and I drag Optimus to our quarters. I snicker as I see Steve and Starscream dragging the all mighty Megatron down the hall. I guess it's mating season already. I smirk as we pass Ratchet's room and hear three different voices growling and groaning. We finally reach our quarters and I shove him inside, locking the door.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally done

Just to clarify the sparklings

Airachnid/Jack child: Tarantula, mech, black and purple. Sparkmate: Windchill. Other child: Vinyl, femme, purple and silver. Sparkmate:Iceforge.

Miko/Bulkhead/Haven: Ravage, mech, green and silver. Sparkmate: Electra.

Graham/Boulder: Iceforge, mech, black and green. Sparkmate: Vinyl.

Cody/Chase: Electra, femme, blue and white. Sparkmate: Ravage

Dani/Blades: Windchill, femme, orange and black. Sparkmate: Tarantula. 

Grace/Ultra Magnus: Moonblade, femme maroon and blue. Sparkmate: Thunderwarp. 

Steve/Megatron/Starscream: Thunderwarp, mech, silver and red. Sparkmate: Moonblade

Suzanne/Optimus: Sapphire, femme, black and blue. Sparkmate: Artemis. Other child: Crimson, mech, black and red. Sparkmate: Takedown. Other child: Mooncatcher, mech, silver and blue. Sparkmate: Stormprince. 

Heatwave/Shockwave/Kade: Artemis, femme, purple and blue. Sparkmate: Sapphire. Other child: Solaria, femme, purple and red. Sparkmate: Firefox. 

Coal/Smokescreen: Firefox, femme, silver and red. Sparkmate: Solaria. Other child: Takedown, mech, red and yellow. Sparkmate: Crimson. 

Amber/Predaking: Stormprince, mech, orange and blue. Sparkmate: Mooncatcher. 

*5 years later*

'Suzanne pov.'

"Mommy, Sapphire keeps hitting me!" Mooncatcher cries running in the room. He jumps onto me and my mate and hides behind us.

"I did not!" The indignant 5 year-old whines scrambling into the seat with us. Stormprince runs in with Artemis behind him.

"Leave him alone!" Stormprince shouts adorably while Mooncatcher hides behind him. Sapphire sticks her tongue out at him and runs away with Artemis. Our children had started to show favoritism of their sparkmates after they got older and mainly stuck to them. They were still friends, but they still were closer to their sparkmates. A few minutes later Grace and Steve walk in holding their sparklings. 2 years after our children were born we found out they had finally gotten pregnant, as well as Airachnid, Dani, Cody, Miko, and Graham. Grace named her little femmeling Moonblade, and Steve named his mechling Thunderwarp in honor of Starscream's missing trine mates. We know that they're sparkmates and couldn't wait till they were old enough to realize it. I walk up to them and ask hurriedly. 

"Can you watch the kids?" I was late for a meeting with Ratchet and Amber to continue looking for a way home. We love our sparkmates and we do want to stay here but it would be nice to be able to see our families. They nod and I rush off to the main room.

"Sorry I'm la- what happened?" I ask seeing data pads and tools strewn about. Amber rushes up to me excitedly and hugs me.

"We did it! We can go home!!!" She cries and we start jumping around like little kids. Ratchet does his weird laugh and hugs us.

"Oh I can't wait to shove it all over their faces that I got a hot alien to fall in love with me!" I yell and start laughing. My spontaneous behavior is definitely still intact. They lead me to a machine similar to a ground bridge. 

"We call it the dimension bridge, original name, I know." Amber smiles and I step up to it studying the device that will take us home. 

"Everyone to the monitor room!" Amber announces and they all come running. Optimus walks to the front looking worried. I give him an assuring smile and Ratchet steps in front of the group. 

"We've completed the dimension bridge." Cara gasps and holds her servos over her mouth while Becca, now 11, hugs my brother, now 13. Haven has grown up to be a surprisingly mature young lady, and gladly stepped up to nurse Ravage when Miko was unable to even though she didn't give birth to him. I can tell Haven is excited to get back to her horse Violet.

"So who's going to test it?" Coal asks standing beside a worried Smokescreen. I look at Amber and we agree over the trine bond. 

"Me, Amber, Steve, Grace, and Coal. I thought hard about this, so don't try to change my mind." I say sternly seeing them about to argue. The others deflate and shuffle their pedes. 

"Shouldn't Knockout or Ratchet go in case you get injured?" Smokescreen asks nervously hugging Coal like he's going to disappear. 

"I don't think they should go in their conditions." I say slyly waiting for them to catch on. When they understand, Wheeljack and Soundwave faint and Breakdown just falls on his aft. We all start to disperse and I follow a silent Optimus to our quarters. Once we're inside I nervously stand behind him waiting for him to speak.

"Optimus? Are you-mmf!" I gasp as he slams his lip plates to mine. His glossa slides into my mouth and starts to explore. I feel my valve getting wet as he runs his digits along the seams. We pull apart panting and he starts kissing down my body. When he reaches my interface panel he nips and licks at it, while growling like an animal. After an extra hard lick my panel clicks open and I groan as he drives his glossa deep into my wet folds over and over. His engine revs and vibrates his tongue with every lick and I end up begging my mate to allow my release. The torment stops and I whine as he pulls away. He chuckles and lines himself up with my leaking entrance. The first thrust is smooth and slow but not enough. I dig my servos into his armor and he slams into me. I give a sharp cry and he continues to thrust into me at a crippling pace while I continue to beg for more. He keeps whispering that I'm his and how much he loves me. My valve tightens around his large spike and he collapses on me as we release together. I smile weakly and kiss my mate as he pulls out of me and holds me to his chest. 

"I love you." He whispers and I peck him on the cheek and put my helm on his chest plates. He nuzzles me and holds me tighter to his chest.

*4 hours later* 

My eyes slowly open to see my mate coming out of the personal wash room. He smiles at me and carries me to the oil bath.

"I respect your decision my love, forgive me if I was rude." He murmurs and I giggle as he sets me in the bath. He slowly climbs in behind and starts rubbing my shoulder plates. Man, when Optimus was sorry he treated me like a queen. I take a small energon cube off the tray and offer it to him. We stay like this for 30 minutes before the oil starts to cool down and he starts the water setting. I moan as the water cascades down my backstrut. Optimus is such a sweetheart, I was so lucky to have him. 

"Thank you my love, this means a lot to me." I coo as he smiles softly and kisses me once more. We quickly dry off and go to our berth to be met with the optics of our three children.

"Mommy! Sapphire said you're leaving!" Mooncatcher cries hugging my waist. Oh Mooncatcher my youngest, sweetest child, so sweet and caring. 

"I'll only be gone for as long as it takes for us to test the bridge, and then you'll get to meet mummy's family, and both sides might I add!" I soothe and hug them to me while Optimus cradles all of us in his arms.

"Wait, daddy isn't going! We can still play with him!" Sapphire cries and they tackle him excitedly. I laugh at the scene before checking my internal clock and seeing the time.

"Oh, it's time to meet the others." I say with a slight sadness. I step into the hall carrying Crimson and Mooncatcher while Optimus holds Sapphire. We arrive in the monitor room to see the others saying their goodbyes. Amber kisses her boys on their cheeks and steps next to the bridge. Steve nuzzles his son once more and Coal hugs his mate and the twins before they step to the vortex as well. I set the controls before we all hold hands and step in.

"Suzanne! Suzanne wake up!" That voice is... familiar, who is it? Lane? No. Lila? That's not right. Lily!!!! It's my friend Lily! My eyes snap open and hovering over me is a 20 year old Lily and a 21 year old Becky. Amber, Grace, Coal, and a man that could only be Steve are on their knees beside us. They have changed, Amber's beautiful brown hair now had blue streaks in it, Coal's short black hair is red at the tips, Grace's blond hair looks beautiful with maroon highlights swirled in her hair, and I can see red streaks at my tips as well. Steve had brown hair with purple highlights and is looking a bit frightened. 

"I-I can't believe your back. It's been 6 years." Lily sobs hugging me and Grace. Becky looks at Steve with a cautious look and I pat her arm assuringly. I lean over to Amber and whisper.

"I bet you 20 bucks that Skylinx is Lily's mate and Darksteel is Becky's." She looked a little miffed because the predacon twins are like her sons, but then she smiles brightly and shakes my hand.

"This little beauty is Steve, he's a decepticon." I inform. They laugh at first before they notice we're completely serious. Lily does a dramatic fangirl gasp before she starts running around the room shrieking with delight. 

"The crazy lady's Lily and the emo bad bitch is Becky." Becky's hair falls around her face as she laughs and Lily sticks her tongue out at us.

"Nice to meet you." He says shyly and Lily squeals at how cute he is. I sit on the couch and hug one of the pillows to my chest. 

"We were here trying to get your dad to eat an actual meal for once when you guys just fell out of that portal." Becky says pointing towards the bridge. I frown and start to think of my poor daddy, yes I know I'm 21 but I'm a daddy's girl. 

"I'll tell him so you don't have to waste energy, I hope he can take the surprise." Becky mumbles walking down the short hall towards his room. We hear then exchanging words with a few shouts for a few minutes before my dad bursts into the room.

"Daddy!" I squeal and jump into his arms. I kiss his bald head and hug him as tight as I can. I had always been tall and when I was little I was convinced I was going to be taller than my dad, and it looks like I got my wish. I'm 6ft 7in. and he's 6ft 3in. He looks up at me with teary eyes and I smile at him gently.

"So, you really went there? You met them?" He asks. His voice still has that deep tone that I loved when I was little. I nod my head and let him go so he can hug Coal and Grace. Even though he's not Grace's uncle because of my parents divorce I'd say she's still his favorite niece. 

"Daddy you know how I was always gushing about how cool and awesome Optimus Prime was? Well we're kinda... married, and we have 3 five year olds." I say dropping the biggest bomb ever. He gapes at me like a fish and sits on the couch silently. I stand up and look around the room. 

"Amber send them the signal to tell them we're ok and they can come through." I order and she complies silently. Ratchet insisted on going first to see if it affected bots that are carrying and as he steps out I study his shocked features. He has white hair (though he looks around 35-40) with orange streaks. The others follow and I smirk as I notice that Optimus and Megatron look like twins. I pick up Mooncatcher and Crimson while Sapphire stays nestled in my mates arms and walk over to my dad.

"Daddy this is Mooncatcher, Crimson, Sapphire, and Optimus." Him and Optimus nod at eachother and my children look at him suspiciously. 

"Children say hello to your grandpa." I say and they shyly say hello, which is strange for Crimson and Sapphire, but understandable. My dad smiles and crouches beside them.

"Uh-oh, this one's gonna be a problem. I'm gonna have to spoil her like her grandma spoiled her mama, just cause she's so cute." I laugh as she giggles and hugs my father. At that moment the last bots step out of the portal, my brother, sister and the predatwins. 

"Dad/daddy!" They shout. He's 13 now and Cara's 20, so I doubt they want me saying this, but they're still adorable. 11 year old Becca and 20 year old Haven step up to hug my dad as well.

"Hi uncle David." They say excitedly as they embrace. I look around and chuckle at the uncomfortable bots, er, humans standing in my living room. 

"Amber think you could teleport us?" I ask the queen of predacons as she checks over the twins. She pauses in her inspection of Skylinx and focuses on her power. With a small flash of light we're standing in front of my Nawna and Pappy's ranch. Some of the gypsy horses and two of the dogs flip out but it's fine. Haven makes a thrilled sound and runs toward her horse Violet. 

"We'll go get everyone." Becky says. I nod as her and Lily take my dad with them inside the large house. It looks like they added two stories and made it bigger, but it still looks the same. I make a whistling sound and two German shepherds run around one of the barns barking at us. I raise my hand at them but they continue running.

"Nein! Hor auf!" I bark out at them. They stop immediately and start to whimper. I pat them on their heads and they start yipping and wagging their tails like puppies. Mooncatcher giggles and starts playing with them while Stormprince looks at him nervously. 

"Oh, I see you've met Hugs and Kisses." Haven says riding back on Violet with my horse Rarity being led by her reins.

"I still don't know how you saddle so fast." I mumble rubbing Rarity's nose. She shakes her head and nuzzles my hand. I motion over Sapphire and she steps next to me nervously, which is understandable since Rarity is bigger than her. Rarity nuzzles her head and she laughs petting Rarity. 

"Girls! Coal!" A voice calls out. We look up in time to see a girl with thick curly black hair tackle me. I squeal and hug her back then pull away. 

"Omg Mckenzie! I missed you!" I squeal and we go back to hugging while the rest of the human girls join in. Coal and my brother groan simultaneously. 

"Girls!" I stick my tongue out at them and turn around as everyone else comes out of the house. Grace, Haven , and Becca's mom Julia runs towards them with an 8 year old boy. 

"Mom! Boston!" Gracie calls and they embrace. Their dad walks up and joins the embrace and I smile at them. Family members from both sides start surrounding us and I grow weary as some not so much liked family members step up.

"So who's kids are they? Yours? That's probably why you left, got knocked up at 14." I whirl around as my half cousin Boston(not Grace's brother) speaks up. I step towards him but a hand on my arm stops me. I look up to see Optimus. Predaking, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and the Predatwins are having to hold back my friends. I take a deep breath and glare at Boston and his sister Brooklyn.

"15 actually, but it doesn't matter because if you insult her like that again me and my friends Knockout and Ratchet here are going to have to do surgery." Airachnid growls and they shrink back. Amber snickers at the expression of horror on Boston's face. 

"So you really went to another dimension?" My aunt Autumn asks bewildered. I nod and grab Optimus' arm possessively. 

"Yes, and I would like to introduce mine and Optimus' children Mooncatcher, Crimson, and Sapphire" I say gesturing to my children. Mckenzie smiles at them and coos at how cute they are.

"Now we have great grandchildren to spoil Randy!" My Nawna cheers and begins smothering my children with kisses along side my other grandma Patsy. 

"Yay, geat." My Pappy mumbles sarcastically to my Pa Earl. I laugh at them and the others start to introduce themselves. When the other children are all that's left I actually start paying attention. 

"This is my son Stormprince." Amber says proudly putting emphasis on prince. Grace nudges her daughter Moonblade forward who looks shyly at the crowd.

"My darling Moonblade." She coos and they awe at her shyness.

"My son Ravage." Haven announces and my boy cousins look thoroughly impressed.

"Our twins Firefox and Solaria." My uncle Bobby laughs that booming laugh of his and puts his granddaughters on his shoulders. Everyone moves inside and my mouth starts watering as I smell food.

"Hmm, chicken and dumplings, chopped briskit, baked potatoes, corn, cookies, cake, ice cream, macaroni, and...secret family recipe brownies." I say smelling the air. Everyone laughs at my sense of smell and I'm offered several plates with everything on them. My eyes start to water and I act like I'm praising the food.

"Is too strong." I say and everyone starts laughing again. I sigh as I look around the room at my family and friends. I'm home, yet... I feel like the other dimension is my true home now. I close my eyes for a moment and let it sink in. I'm complete.


End file.
